Reikai Zaiaku
by Cerebral Juxtapose
Summary: A new case is on the way, and the Reikai Tantei have to meet up with a group as odd as they are. When a past is released- will Hiei be able to take the grief?


Author Note: I do not own YuYuHakusho nor do I own additional charaters from YuYuHakusho. I own who I own, and I hope you do figure who they are.  
  
This story is based off an idea I got while watching one episode of THE SHEILD.. This story-- in it's self is mearly an idea i did have. It does contain Orignal Charaters, but these charaters are not whom you think they are made to be. I only made one fall in love with a cannon charater and he suffered! I won't make them overly handome or beautiful. I'll tell you the basics of them, and leave your imagianation to piece them together. (I can go and decribe a tree- but why the HELL would I do that?)  
  
I hope to keep going with this fic- but I see most people are into Marisu's and CYOA's. I am NOT a MARISU FAN! I dislike CYOA for the fact that most of them are written poorly. I don't even read Adlibs. Why would I read a CYOA if I dislike Adlibs? I'm not even into Marisu fiction for most of it is just trash. 'Charater falls in love with them on first sight'... uh... sure. Right. So, Reality.. we must suffer, why not a fairy-talelistic fiction on the suffering of the actual things that do happen?  
  
There are hints in this story. If you miss these hints, then I shall be highly amused to see how far you'll get with out bashing your head in. - C.J (TJW)  
  
Reikai Zaiaku  
  
Cerebral Juxapose  
  
CHAPTER ONE :: Unstable Transmission.  
  
The sky going through it's own morning hours held a grey-slate colour with haze and smog holding out it's true beauty. The wind blow freely, touching the greenary with a song that only those who knew the wind would know. Upon the small hill in the park by a local elementary school, a man wearing black sat down looking forelorn at the children below. A bandana that covered the top of his head and kept his white hair from blowing into his face.   
  
Standing up he walked slowly amongst those differ of him. His pale blue eyes kept on the path infront of him; keeping his thoughts to himself but kept thinking on. The old path, that lead to the abandoned cemetary- finally reached to an end. People gave looks of startledment and fear when he walked in but he ignored them.  
  
Reaching his final destination; layed a single tombstone that caught his eye. Picking off the overly grown weeds, he kneeled down and rested his fingers on the fine engraving- tracing the name and letters.  
  
Divya "Divine" Makino  
  
Luíl, 13, 1933 - Aoine, 03, 1955  
  
Maireann croí éadrom a bhfad. . a rún  
  
Sighing in an attempt to hide the tears but failed miserably. It was the death-date today, and he solemly wished it to past soon. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around in a fighter stance, to reconize a familar man. "Got some nerve to come into here." He said in a low voice filled with tears and pain.  
  
The man nodded and spoked with a voice of someone who endured much pain in the past; "Indeed."  
  
Blue closed his eyes in thought and smirked at his companion- "Payback?"  
  
A small shrug came from the other and looked down at the tombstone in thought. "If you wish to look at it in that perpection?" He said in a questioning manor.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open and looked shocked at the man in front of him. Gaining enough courage to asked him this thought, but in a blantly blurted out- "You asked a question?"  
  
"Yes. . . I did." He mumered. His dark brown eyes fell onto the grass and bushy weeds that surrounded the whole graveyard.  
  
"Aodh, you ain't talking like yourself. . ." Blue said and turned back towards the tombstone in question.   
  
Aodh turned his head to Blue and narrowed his eyes, ". . .Observent, are you not? Last I checked- you did not care what I spoke of. . ." shaking his head and closing his eyes in respect of the resting soul.  
  
"Until now. SHIT man, you ain't bein' yerself." Blue's accent was started to fall out, intrupted Aodh in mid-speech and sighed.   
  
"Mohan- remind me now why others think you are my elder?" Aodh asked dryly. "Do not tell me it is because of your power, for I know it is not."  
  
Mohan shruged his shoulders and chuckled a bit. "Maybe it's the cloak?"  
  
Aodh scoffed and chuckled dryly- "Just like you to muse on vain material."  
  
"It's not vain," The younger demon's eyes shifted over to the tombstone once more. In his voice, pain and grif strucked back at him "when someone gives it to you."  
  
"I am not much better at emotions around Hina's death date, but I can tell you this and personaily I hope you pay attention. Divya gave you a gift and in this gift she is still with you. In spirit or not."  
  
"Taima. . . you mean Taima."  
  
"I mean her." Acknowleged brown. He looked up into the sky and sighed ever so softly. "I'm going back to Makai. I came orignality for that annoucement."  
  
"Makai? Why? It isn't anywhere around Hina's death. . ."  
  
"No. . . but I heard a something quite intersting on our last mission. I want to look more into it."  
  
"And if we need you?"  
  
"I'll be near Kuzih, you will find me." Turning to the tombstone, Aodh kneeled down and closed his eyes, in due respectful manner. "I will return back as soon as I hear words of this case." Standing up, Aodh turned around and left the cematary in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The storming winds blew over the northern side of the Koorime city, Glacier-- drowining the screams that erupted from the throat of a young Koorime. A massive paw with claw accended came smashing down on her, causing more screams. The young Koorime's arms and legs were badly wounded. A large scratch marked her side. Choking out a sob but refusing to let the tears fall. The paw and claws came down once more -- another scream to be released.  
  
A Hi Youkai's head shot up when the last scream erupted. Scream of pain-- a scream of helplessness. Gritting his 'stake-knives' teeth in frustration of the cold of the Koorime world and of the lack of sleep he was currently getting, he walked over to the edge of the cliff. He was expecting to see two demons fighting eachother but--  
  
What he saw was unexpected. He saw two demons fighting but one was unarmed. A koorime-- being beaten by a giant dokuja youkai.  
  
"Great.. I'm going to play a 'good boy' for a koorime who'll want me dead soon after. damn it." He mumbled to himself in a sarcastic manner.   
  
Running down the slopes that lead to the caves in the moutines and silently swearing at himself for doing this act of stupidity on his part, he swiftly took out his sword and jabbed it into the giant dokuja youkai's back.  
  
The creature hissed in pain and left the abused koorime alone, much to her confustion.   
  
"Your fight is with me, damnable ass." He shouted out to the youkai. "Leave her alone. . ."  
  
"suupaa hiiroo mo iranai!" The Koorime shouted out at the young fire-demon fighting the youkai. Wincing in pain after that yell, she kept still and concertated on the fight and her breathing.  
  
The Hi Youkai's eyes glowed bloodlust. Hacking, jabbing, slashing, dodging, and stabbing this youkai in front of him- in all in a minute span the youkai was dead. Smirking with triumpt he finally stop speeding.  
  
The Koorime looked bewildered and was musing on the current action of events. A voice erupted her current train of thoughts that were weilding themself in her head and turn to her speaker.  
  
"We should leave before nightfall. You're too injured to walk back to your city.. and to be frank, I don't feel like dying just yet because I shown my face in your untouched lands."   
  
"I can heal myself. I do not need your support."  
  
"You need at least something to eat before you drain yourself. Got that?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A 15 year old looking teen was sitting on the rooftop minding his own bussiness, enjoying the simple breeze that smelled of oil and humans. Wrinkling his nose at the smell that assulted his nose- he sneezed and shooked his head in a joking manner. "Someone's talking about me."  
  
Sighing and listening around for anything that might trigger off his senses- he closed his eyes in deep complitation. He felt a familar aura near by, and a slight smirk traced on his features. The aura got closer and more slower- obviously this person thought the boy was alseep.  
  
"YUUSUKE!" The high female voice yelled into his ear.   
  
Muttering curses under his breath, he glanced up at his 'attacker'. "Damn it Botan, did you gotta' do that?"  
  
"Koenma wants to see you and the rest of the Tentei. He said it was highly urgent." She said in a serious tone, but that soon faded into her normal bubbly-self. "Besides, I wanted to see you jump 5 feet, and I secseeded."  
  
Yuusuke looked at Botan with a look of wariness before responding with a dry tone, "I should have known."  
  
About 15 minutes later, everyone gathered in front of the portal Botan made. Yuusuke took a look around to see two emotionless faces of Hiei and Kurama and a confused looked of Kuwabara.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Maireann croí éadrom a bhfad. . a rún: gaelic (irish) : A light heart lives a long time. . Darling. - It's odd, it's weird. I'm bored. I wanted something DIFFERENT. I guess that's it.  
  
suupaa hiiroo mo iranai : japanese (japan) : I don't want a super hero -- I got this from OLIVIA's song DEKINAI (Cannot). Joys of listening to a song while writing. 


End file.
